The Hope Diamond Scandal
by The Four Minds
Summary: STORY COMPLETE! All chapters have been retyped and reposted. Please read and found out for yourself, there is a lot of imagination in it. PLEASE READ THE NEW ADVENTURE "BLOOD KIN" sequeal to "THE HOPE DIAMOND SCANDAL"
1. Dancing Lessons

-Title: The Hope Diamond Scandal  
  
Authors: Wolfsong, Puma, Dusk, The Fourth Mind  
  
Note: This is a low budget project consisting of four minds, 25 muses, and one can of Mt. Dew, now empty. None of us has ever written a X-men fic before, so plz. review nicely. There is really not a lot to do with the actual X-men in this story. They will show up in others to come.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the X-men or anything pertaining to it. However the characters Shadow, Nature (Morgana Greywolf), White Saber (Illya Polav), Dodger (Darian Wells), Short Circuit (Alex Quinn), Hunter (Sean Hanrhan), and the dark-haired pixie (we'll explain later) are created by and owned by us. For more info on them just email us.  
  
Ch.1-Dancing Lessons  
  
I am a woman of few words, but those words I do speak are important. So listen carefully for you might not hear them again. This is a story of danger and excitement, of how one family came to be.  
  
It was a dark night. The fog had just settled in. Perched high on the steeple of an old church, alone in the shadows, I wait, watching the gleaming city below. There I study my target. Calculating the moves of the guards watching the priceless Hope Diamond.  
  
That's when I noticed him. Unknown to him while he watched his quarry, I was watching him. Realizing he was after my diamond. With one sweeping motion, I came upon my adversary. Unbeknownst to him, I was within striking distance. Next to his ear I said, "Don't even try it. It's mine." All at once I was staring into his deep green eyes. His focusing on mine, both waiting for the other to make the first move.  
  
"First come, first serve." he snapped.  
  
"Ladies first," I said taking a step forward, trying to intimidate him.  
  
"Chivery is dead, m'lady."  
  
"Believe me, boy, you don't want to mess with me."  
  
"Oh, but, I do love to tango," a quirky smile growing on his moonlit face.  
  
"What makes you think you could keep up with me?"  
  
"I'm very well trained in the art of dance."  
  
"It's time to change the tune," I said turning from him. "Mess with my diamond, and you'll be dancing to a different beat. That is if . . . you can still stand."  
  
"Is that and offer?" his smile growing to a smirk.  
  
I shot a glance over my shoulder, cold and searing, saying, "You're wasting my time." Before I could take my leave, he was blocking my path. "Maybe, I didn't make myself clear, boy. Stay out of my way." As I tried to walk past, he reached out and grasped my arm.  
  
His strong hand still clutching my arm, he said, "Last time I checked, I had gone through puberty." He was clearly my elder by a couple of years. Then he released my hand, "This is getting us no where."  
  
"You have a better idea?" I snapped to him.  
  
"It seems to be that we both would benefit from the other," his arms folding gently across his broad chest.  
  
"What are you implying?" I asked copying the move. Wondering what this man wanted and who he was. To prove my suspicions, I asked, "Just who are you?"  
  
"Why, I am known here and there as Short Circuit."  
  
"You act like that should indicate something." I interrupted.  
  
"I am a famous, infamous, cat burglar."  
  
"You're a mutant thief." I shrugged knowing of his recent history.  
  
"But I do not hide behind my powers. They make me who I am." The smirk was on his face again. "And who I am is . . . someone who can help you."  
  
"What makes you think I need your help?"  
  
"Your plan is to go down there, take out twenty or so guards, steal the diamond, and get out?"  
  
"Precisely." I said confidently assure of my abilities. My 'training' had kept me alive so far.  
  
"What about the lasers?"  
  
"Oh...yes . . . the lasers...Cake." 'What lasers!' I thought screaming.  
  
"Okay so the lasers are cake. What about the weight panels?" My confidence was dropping, and he was noticing. "The touch sensitive display case it's in? Oh, and what about the cameras directly linked to the police and swat team?" "Enough!" I screamed. I couldn't take any more of his self-righteousness. "I get your point."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes!" 'This guy!' I thought almost out loud.  
  
Short Circuit looked around then settled his gaze back on me, "You have an advantage."  
  
"My ability to mimic your powers?" I questioned.  
  
"Not at all. I don't believe I caught your name."  
  
"Didn't throw it."  
  
"If we're to work together..." he chuckled, "....I need to know what to call you by."  
  
"Shadow." I stated flatly. "And who said we were working together?"  
  
"I thought it obvious. They say two heads are better than one. Why not two thieves?"  
  
He had a point. Work together for a common goal, and after safely stealing the diamond. I could lift it from him. I considered this longer.  
  
"While you're mulling this thought, we are wasting precious darkness."  
  
"Deal. We work together." I smiled, hiding my secret. Another one buried. "But not tonight. Too much time wasted. You seem to know the museum quite well. When do you think would be the best time to strike?"  
  
"You make it sound like war, Shadow."  
  
"What do you get out of this?"  
  
"The thrill. Completing what no other thief had dared to attempt. Pushing myself to my limits. What do you get?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you."  
  
"Thursday."  
  
"What!?" I screamed confused.  
  
"You asked what night. Thursday. Less likely to be as many guards. The ones that are there are more...relaxed, distracted." "You've been here awhile." I noted.  
  
"San Francisco is my home, my jungle. I've been all over the world and keep coming back."  
  
"So we do this tomorrow." I stated.  
  
"Yes. We meet here, on the rooftop and hit together."  
  
Before I could say anything else, he had vanished. I was alone again. Just me and my shadows.  
  
End ch.1 


	2. The Future Before us

The Hope Diamond Scandal chapter two: The Future Before Us.  
  
Note: The first time this was written was by The Fourth Mind. She didn't save it to a disk. It's being retyped like all chapters to make sure the story is correct. Thanks.  
  
"Will you be going out again tonight, Mr. Quinn?"  
  
"Yes, James. Later." I answered, shrugging on my rob. Skulking around at night has always been a favorite activity of mine. Even on nights when no prize is gained.  
  
In the many years I've been doing this, I've come across several others while working. But no one like this Shadow. So dark. Well. One other comes to mind. Ha..ha...my dear, sweet Morgana. The one time I've ever come close to getting caught. And by a beautiful, Native American princess. I know she allowed me to escape, but why? She had nothing to gain by setting me free. Nor nothing lose by letting me escape.  
  
This Shadow. She's not one to be trusted. She has other plans. Ones that match my own. Steal it together, lift it from the other. She doesn't know I know her plans. My own extend farther. Help steal it, then instead of taking it from her there, follow her and take it then.  
  
"Mr. Quinn, who are you talking to?"  
  
"Thinking out loud, James. No worries."  
  
"Yes, Sir. If you need anything..."  
  
Later on that night  
  
"You should watch your own shadows, Shadow."  
  
"Any closer and your head would be laying by your feet." The woman's smooth voice replied.  
  
"I see our relationship means nothing to you."  
  
"The only reason I haven't killed you is because you serve a purpose."  
  
"You think you're using me." I stated. "My sweet, we are using each other. Now, before we make this a repeat of last night, let's get our diamond." With that I left her there to follow. When she caught up, I had already lowered the rope into the ceiling through a whole I had created earlier in the week. "Coming?" I watched her as she took hold of the rope.  
  
Thursday morning 7:45  
  
It was a peaceful morning. Birds cooing. Cool air blowing over my skin and through my hair. And the sound of cars. I hate the sound they make. Like monsters that have no care for life itself. I hate being in this big of a city. 'Jeez, Alex, why'd you have to come the San Francisco? Duh, Morgana, the Hope Diamond. Which just happens to be making a stop here while on its nationwide tour.'  
  
Well, he won't get away tonight. I have a feeling he will hit. I have to be ready. Find a place at the museum or nearby where I can lay low. Won't be hard to find him. Still wearing black outfits and no mask. Brave and stupid.  
  
Now that I look back on it, why didn't I turn him in like the others? I feel nothing for him. He's just another thief. A mutant thief. But still a thief. Well, this time he's going in. I don't care how hard he looks at me with those green eyes. Enough about the past. The future's in front of us. Now to find a vantage point.  
  
Thursday 12:00 noon. At a small café on the west side of San Francisco.  
  
"Come, Illya, let us stop and have lunch."  
  
"Fine, Sean." The Russian woman commented giving in, her accent setting heavy in the air.  
  
He pulled the motorcycle over, and parked along the street side walk. They young woman behind him climbed off and took a seat at a nearby table. When he joined her, a waiter brought two menus. "Can I get your drinks first?" he asked kindly.  
  
"I'll have...you don't have any Vodka?" Sean asked out of curiosity.  
  
"No." the waiter replied confused.  
  
"Fine...I'll just have water."  
  
"And you, miss?" He wrote down Sean's request.  
  
"I'll have water with lemon, please."  
  
"I'll have those for you shortly." he walked off.  
  
"Did you see the way he looked at you?" Sean asked not looking you from his menu.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Illya stated back.  
  
"But he shouldn't look at you like you're some kind of side show freak!" his voice raising a little.  
  
"I said drop it."  
  
"But..." "No, I've told you before. People can stare all they want. I'm not worried about what they think and neither should you." she stated flatly.  
  
Sean took in the view of his blonde hair, blue eyed, white fur partner. So what if her ears resembled that of a cat or that there was a long, fluffy tail to go along with the assembly. He thought she was beautiful, in appearance and character. He hated when people judged her unfairly. "Okay, okay, I give. You win."  
  
She gave an endearing and understanding smile. He took the way people looked at him a little more personal. The only true difference was he had almost raspberry skin, pointy ears, and sharp canines. No where near as noticeable as her own physical physique.  
  
"Here come our drinks."  
  
The waiter placed them down, took their orders, then left, shortly bringing the meals to them. They ate mostly in silence.  
  
"So you think she'll strike tonight, why?" he asked taking another bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Because, she expects us to come in later in the week. She'll have no idea that we're here this early. She'll want it as soon as she can get it." she took a sip of her drink. "Besides, she thinks she'll fool us."  
  
"Which museum?"  
  
"The only one with enough updated security systems. The Museum of Historical Art."  
  
"We finish eating, then I say we find a place the hunker down until tonight." he smiled. "Have the cards with you?"  
  
End chapter two. 


	3. Rough Start

Here's the third chapter of our little story. Hope you've liked it so far.  
  
The Hope Diamond Scandal chapter three: Rough Start  
  
The Four Minds  
  
6:03 p.m. Arrived in San Francisco, 7:15 retrieved luggage. I hate long flights, unfortunately my trips are always delayed. At least in London we are usually on time, and it's not so bright outside. I'm in a very cranky mood, they don't serve tea on these bloody American airlines. Things were doing better 'til I walked outside and was smoked by a dark haired pixie on a bike. What can I say, America's full of small wonders. I hopped into a taxi. Lucky me, he had no clue what I was saying.  
  
"Take me to the Museum of Historical Arts." What I got back was gibberish sounding something like, "Eloopseepoo." I then tried saying "Take me to the Hope Diamond." Finally he answered screaming... "Oh! Hopesy Diamond, hopesy diamond. Me know, me know."  
  
He burst into the traffic at 40 miles an hour. When my life stopped flashing before my eyes, the cab slowed to a stop. I finally started breathing again. Picking up my suitcases I walked through the door of, luckily it was, the right museum. Noticing a dark haired woman standing too close to the diamond, I yelled, "Aargh, Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Please step away from the diamond."  
  
"I mean to cause it no harm." she said, her green eyes gleaming.  
  
Trying to stay calm, I replied, "I know, I know. But there's some riffraff who'd love to get their dirty paws on it." I'm really starting to lose it now. I can feel a migraine coming on.  
  
She, nonchalantly looking at her hands, said, "I know, I'm after the same kind of character."  
  
"Does this character have a name?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Short Circuit."  
  
"How in the bloody...oh, never mind." I couldn't believe she was after the same person I'm after. "Okay, just stay out of official business."  
  
"He's cracked every security system known. What makes you think you can catch him?"  
  
"We have the newest and best security system surrounding this sucker." I proudly stated.  
  
"You severely underestimate him, sir." she told me mockingly.  
  
"So you think you can catch him." "Yes, I do."  
  
I knew she wouldn't be allowed after hours, so I tried to get her to leave off. "Any way I can get you to not pursue this guy and leave it to us?"  
  
"One way or the other, I'm going to be in this museum with or without your permission."  
  
I knew this was going to be a losing battle, "Fine, let me see what I can do." We strolled down to the security office. I mutter to myself 'this is going to be a long night.'  
  
Thursday 15 minutes before closing time.  
Dum. Dum. Dum.  
  
Saber and Hunter walked into the museum, hiding in a prehistorical ice age exhibit. Saber scaring kids as they passed, thinking she was a manikin.  
  
"You should really stop doing that." Hunter warned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're going to get us kicked out."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you want to catch Shadow?"  
  
"No one will believe those kids anyhow." She moved back to her position behind a rock.  
  
"No, but the last thing we need is a suspicious guard checking it out."  
  
"Chill out.'  
  
"Easy to do." he commented looking around at the fake ice and snow.  
  
The lights turned out in the museum. They were left alone in the darkened hallway.  
  
"Well, time to go." Saber said, hopping down from her perch.  
  
"Wait up!" She heard then a loud crash, and a muffled moan. "I can't see in the dark."  
  
"Take my hand." she offered. "That's not my hand!" she screamed.  
  
"Ugh, what is that?" he cried.  
  
"My tail." she slapped him with it.  
  
"Sorry. Thought it was you hand."  
  
"Well, watch where you're grabbing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked on, her leading him. They turned another corner. "Low bridge." she mumbled softly. Smack.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried grabbing his head.  
  
"Sorry." she tried holding in the laughter. "Forgot you were taller. We're almost there, anyway."  
  
"We need to find a place that she won't see us."  
  
"Over here." she lead them over in the darkness.  
  
Nature and Dodger had just moved into position. "What's with the buckskin get up?" Dodger asked noticing she had changed some time earlier.  
  
"What's with yours?" She questioned overlooking the comment on her native clothes.  
  
"Long story." he retorted back, looking at his own outfit consisting of black, skin-tight, leather jumpsuit. "Better than the other option."  
  
"Really?" she said raising her eyebrows. "I don't want to know."  
  
"Hey, at least I'm covered up."  
  
"It helps me move. And I'm used to it." Her head turning slightly. THUMP. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A soft thump." she turned back to the diamond. "Must have been a cat."  
  
"We don't have cats in the museum." he mumbled, going on to explain further, but dropping the conversation when they noticed the rope fall in trough the ceiling.  
  
Short Circuit dropped in followed by Shadow. The two headed towards the diamond, unaware of their awaiting capture.  
  
"There it is, sweet." he said staring at the diamond.  
  
"Do not call me sweet." she stormed, noticing that there were no weight panels or lasers. She ignored this, respecting him even more for his ingenuity.  
  
"Ever been caught before?" he asked making small talk while working on the display case.  
  
"Once in New Orleans. A guy with the freakiest eyes chased me all over the rooftops because I stole a deck of cards. Weren't even all there. The aces were missing. Strange man. Still have them. I think they bring me luck considering I lifted them from the Prince of Thieves." She smiled secretly. "And you?"  
  
"Once..." he laughed. "Sweet little Native American girl. Tied me up with limbs."  
  
About that time, he felt something wrap around his ankles. The next thing he knew he was hanging in mid air staring into a familiar face.  
  
"Good evening, Morgana, my sweet. And how did you know I would be here?"  
  
Before she could answer, Hunter and Saber stormed in, Dodger following. Shadow and Short Circuit both screamed, "They're after me, they're after you?" They looked at each other. Nature dropped him when she saw the two strangers come forth. The six just stood there.  
  
"Quinn." Nature screamed.  
  
"Shadow." Hunter and Saber yelled.  
  
"Who is she?" Nature asked.  
  
"Is she with you?" Saber asked Quinn. Nature gleared at him.  
  
"Now that we all know each other." he responded uneasily, starring at Morgana.  
  
"Okay, someone want to share with the slow kid?" Dodger asked finally speaking up since the clash of mutants began. "Obviously several of us know each other."  
  
"Just who are you?" Hunter asked, Shadow using his strength against him.  
  
"Darian Wells. I'm an agent with Scotland Yard. Who are you?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hunter and White Saber." she answered. "We're here to catch Shadow. Who's she?" Saber asked shooting a glance at Nature.  
  
"Morgan Greywolf. Nature. I'm here to capture Quinn." His hands and feet were bound with limbs ever tightening from where she had recaptured him..  
  
"Your name's Quinn?" Shadow asked. "I guess she's the 'sweet, little Native American" who caught you."  
  
Quinn nodded his head. "What they want you for?" he asked motioning to Hunter and Saber.  
  
"Something I stole. I don't know." she shrugged. "Maybe they were hired by some rich pansy to get something back." she looked at Dodger. "And why are you here? To introduce us?"  
  
"I'm after Short Circuit."  
  
"Now that we all know each other, let's do what we came here to do." Nature suggested tightening her grip.  
  
"Steal the diamond." Quinn and Shadow both exclaimed.  
  
"Freeze! Halt! Don't make a move!"  
  
End chapter three. Four coming. This is the last chapter written in any part first person. 


	4. The Big Battle

Chapter four not too far behind. Here it is.  
  
The Hope Diamond Scandal chapter four: The Big Battle  
  
The Four Minds  
  
The guard, now speechless, stood in awe at the sight in front of him. There they were, six mutants battling it out. Two looked like they were having a casual, in depth conversation. Another pair, one hanging by his limbs, entangled in veins by the woman on the floor. Two more, complete opposites, were rolling on the floor throwing fists and sarcasm at each other.  
  
"Come on, Captain Sunburn, is that all you've got?" the woman mocked.  
  
"That and a whole lot more, Shadow."  
  
"You want to bet." They continued to throw fists.  
  
Meanwhile, while Hunter and Shadow were duking it out, Quinn and Morgana were still discussing the matters at hand.  
  
"Morgana, I swear, she means nothing to me."  
  
"Do you think I care what she means to you?" she asked ignoring a comment from Shadow saying something about a main squeeze. "The only way I want to see you is behind bars."  
  
"Morgana, sweet, you know that if you cage any animal too long it will die." He smiled down at her.  
  
"Some animals," she stressed, "need to be caged." Her stare cutting him down.  
  
Meanwhile, Shadow had overpowered Hunter by kicking him in the ribs. She struggled to her feet and made a v-line for the rope. She was half way up, thinking she had made it, when she noticed Saber clinging the rope above her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Shadow peered up at her.  
  
"Bye, bye." and she waved the end of the rope clenched in her paw, and letting go.  
  
Shadow fell hard to the ground. Weakly she pulled herself to her feet, instantly feeling two arms gripping around her. "What in the..."  
  
"Easy, pet." Dodger announced. "Stop struggling."  
  
"Who...what are you?"  
  
"Keep her away. She can mimic others powers!" Hunter screamed helping Saber and Nature restrain Short Circuit. No one had noticed the guard come and go.  
  
Dodger, dragging her off, backed into a corner far away from the others, reappearing behind her. "Face it, girl, you're caught."  
  
"I don't think so." Trying to use his power against him. Instantly her skin and body were invisible, but her clothes still very much there.  
  
"Pet," he chuckled, "it only works with skin tight clothes."  
  
"A girl's got to try." reappearing.  
  
At that moment, the guard, astonished, returned with several other armed guards. "They're after the diamond!" he screamed. The group turned at once. Shadow, having been the only one to notice the first time, not mentioning it, said to Dodger, "Your cop friend's back."  
  
"We're innocent until proven guilty." Saber yelled.  
  
"In a perfect world." Shadow retorted.  
  
"Very true." Quinn added.  
  
"I think we should..." interrupted by the call for open fire, "be going!" Hunter finished, all hiding by a large, marble column.  
  
"We need to find a way out." Nature said calmly as if this happened every night.  
  
"I could construct an ice wall to block off the guards." Saber suggested.  
  
"I can help." Nature offered turning the temperature in the area cold.  
  
"Let me lend a hand or two." Shadow volunteered, standing between the two women, mimicking both powers at once. Soon they had constructed a very large, very thick ice wall.  
  
"That will hold them for awhile." Saber stated.  
  
"Not too long." Hunter said hearing ting, ting of bullets readying the wall.  
  
"May I suggest that we take our leave...together." Quinn offered.  
  
"That could be wise considering they're after ALL of us." Dodger agreed.  
  
They all ran out of the museum, Dodger, Hunter and Saber mounting their bike. "Hey, how'm I'm going to escape?" Shadow screamed. Short Circuit echoing the same thought. "Ride with me." Dodger commented pulling Shadow onto his bike.  
  
"What about me?" Quinn questioned.  
  
"For the love of mother nature, Alex." Morgana exclaimed lifting him under his arms. Quinn shouting directions to the others below, they all headed back to safety.  
  
End chapter four. Five coming. This was a short one. 


	5. The Beginning

Okay last chapter of this story. It's short, too.  
  
The Hope Diamond Scandal chapter five: The Beginning  
  
The Four Minds  
  
'In light of recent reports, six mutants, led by former Scotland Yard Agent Darian Wells, tried to steal the Hope Diamond from the Museum of Historical Arts last night. Agent Wells has been released of his duties permanently.  
  
Citizens of the San Francisco area have been...Click. Hunter turned off the TV. "This is just depressing." he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, at least you still have a job. Whatever it is that you do." Dodger said bitterly.  
  
"You could do what I do." Shadow suggested.  
  
"Become a thief?" Dodger questioned.  
  
"You'd make a heck of a one. 'Specially with those powers."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks." he cringed taking the glass of wine Quinn offered him.  
  
"At least they didn't get pictures." Quinn announced, sitting down into his favorite chair in the private conference room.  
  
"Except they named me...That screws everything up for me." Dodger yelled angrily.  
  
"Let's just do this." Saber stated.  
  
"What!?" came from every other voice in the room.  
  
"Do what?" Nature questioned.  
  
"This. Work together." Saber stood. "We already proved how well we work together."  
  
"She's got a point." Hunter agreed. The others shaking their heads.  
  
"Then it's settled." Quinn stated. "We could start our own business finding loss objects and priceless gems."  
  
"And people." Dodger added. "But what are we going to call ourselves?"  
  
"The Vanquishers."  
  
"The League."  
  
"The Guild."  
  
"The Finders Guild."  
  
"The Gaggle." They all stopped, dumbfounded by the last.  
  
"The Pack." Nature calmly stated. "Like wolves. The pack protects each other. They work together well and alone."  
  
"I like it." Hunter stated.  
  
"All in favor..."Quinn stood, holding out his hand. The others closing the circle.  
  
And that's our story. That's how me and my group came to be. How six came together as one. The outlaw, the feline, the thief, the warrior, the princess, and the cop. All together. One big, messed up family. Well, most of the time. But then there's me. Between light and dark there is always shadow.  
  
The End? 


End file.
